If I was in danger
by dandelion-daisey
Summary: The zombies from the outside world somehow get into d13, and katniss has to protect those she loves, includeing peeta, but there is just one small prob about that plan...he hates her guts. takes place about 2 weeks after they rescue peeta. sorry, i suck at sumaries, but i promise the story is soo much better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **, this is dandelion-daisey, and if you guys haven't read my other fanfic, dn't take what isn't yours, please do. It's a crossover of the hunger games, and the host. Summary time!** **wanderer is placed into Katniss Everdeen's body. Will wanderer help katniss protect prim and gale? and will she finally notice peeta...**

 **Ok so this is a crossover of the hunger games, and the walking dead.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing u know**

 **This takes place during mockingjay, sometime after they are starting to get Peeta back to normal**

 **KPOV**

I walked past his room. I have to call him him, because I can't bear to say his name anymore. It just hurts too much. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the first scream. I went to reach for an arrow, but remembered I didn't have them with me. _Dang it._ I thought. What was that making the person scream, anyw-

" _ZOMBIES!"_ someone screeched. Uh, oh… "Prim!" I shout over and over above the screams, because I know she is in this hallway, I just saw her braids before the screams started. "Katniss!" I heard her shout back. I grabbed her by the arm and ran to the safest place for her… his room. Haymitch had just gone in there not too long ago, and he is not allowed to have alcohol, so at least there will be one person in there that can protect prim, but prim isn't his problem… I'm his problem. I threw open the door, and ran into the observing part of his room. I threw open the door leading to where they were both talking, oblivious to what was happening around them. "Haymitch! Take her! Keep her in here, and don't let _**ANYONE**_ _but me and my mom_ __in here, no matter who it is, or what they say, comprende? Good, bye prim, I love you, ok I'll see you soon."

"But Katniss! Nooo! You can't go back out there! What if they get you!? " prim shrieked.

"Prim," I said as I bent down so I was eye level."Some one has to go get mom, and help the rest of the people, and we all know that you can't stop me from doing this," and with that I hugged her shaking form, and left the sobbing primrose for Haymitch to deal with.

PPOV

Everything was going fine, until I heard the screams, and a blood splattered primrose was being shoved into my room by non-other than the devil herself.

"What was that all about? Did she finally reveal the mutt within? I told al-"

"N-no, t-t-there wa-as t-things out t-there, a-a-and they we-re e-eating p-people!" she replied before she completely broke down.

Haymitch gave me a dirty look for upsetting the, not-so-small-anymore, child.

"Oh, Prim… I.. I'm sorry. " sigh" I'm sorry I blamed your… ALRIGHT! I CANT DO IT! _SHE_ BROUGHT THOSE THINGS HERE, AND THIS IS _HER_ FAULT!" he was seething with anger by the time you could hear a shout above all the rest, "MOM! COME _ON_ , WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! DO YOU REALLY FEEL LIKE GETTING TORN APART BY THOSE…THOSE… _THINGS!?_ BECAUSE I DON'T! NOW IF YOU DON'T COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW, WE BOTH ARE GOING TO GET FREAKING BIT, AND THEN WHO WILL WATCH OVER PRI,?! HUH? YOU WERE GETTING SO MUCH BE-"

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING! JUST… DON'T. I'M YOUR MOTHER, AND YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"OH YEA? THE LAST TIME YOU DID SOMETHING EVEN CLOSE TO MORTHELY FASHION, YOU WERE BRAIDING MY HAIR, AND SENDING ME OFF TO DIE… AGAIN! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN MY MOM SINCE DAD CAN'T START BOSING ME AROUND NOW." Katniss said back, getting quieter as the fight went on. There was a moment of piece from either of them before there was a pounding on the door,

"OPEN UP! IT'S KATNISS!"

"NO! do n't let her in!" I screamed as I started thrashing around. Katniss's mom walked in.

"W-where is Katniss?" asked prim. "She went back out, didn't she?" prim added.

We were met with Mrs. Everdeen's silent nod of her head before she sat down in the chair next to haymitch, and shut the whole world out, even prim, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello** **, this is dandelion-daisey, and if you guys haven't read my other fanfic, don't take what isn't yours, please do. It's a crossover of the hunger games, and the host. Summary time!** **wanderer is placed into Katniss Everdeen's body. Will wanderer help katniss protect prim and gale? and will she finally notice peeta...**

 **Ok so this is a crossover of the hunger games, and the walking dead.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing u know**

 **This takes place during Mockingjay, sometime after they are starting to get Peeta back to normal**

* * *

 **KPOV**

 _Just keep running, almost there..._ I slowly walk up to the door leading to special weaponry, and push the door open. I quickly run to where we stash my bow and arrows, and grab them, feeling my bow wizz to life right under my finger tips. I turn around and silently run till i get to the stairs, not wanting to attract any un wanted attention. I finally get to his room, and walk into the observing part. _His hair is so cute when it's messy..._ Katniss! i silently scold myself. I knock on his door to his room, and Haymitch opens it for me.

 **PPOV**

I can't believe they just let her in like that! Don't they know she could kill us all!? All it would take is a couple arrows, and we all now perfectly well how easy it would be for her, to just get rid of us, just like that. My thoughts are interrupted by a squealing Primrose.

"Katniss! You'r back!"

"Shh, Prim, we have to stay quiet. And i made a promise, didn't I?" _She_ replies. We all fall silent when we hear a rapid knocking on the door.

"I've got it..." _She_ says as she pulls out an arrow, and knocks it. I go rigid. _She's gunna shoot me! I knew it!_ I'm proved wrong though, when she turns around and walks out the door.

 **KPOV**

I walk to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Katniss? Oh my God, you'r alive! We all thought you were dead!" I wuld know that voice any where. Gale.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but here might not the place for a reunion," I warn.

"I don't care if Bread Boy's in there, I just want to make sure you'r all right. And besides, I really don't feel like getting eaten today," He says. I sigh, "His name is Peeta, not _Bread Boy,"_ I say.

"Fine, fine, I won't call him Bread Boy," He says. I open the door for him. He pushes it open the rest of the way, before enveloping my small frame in a hug.

"I was so worried when we couldn't find you," He says.

"Who's 'we'?" I ask, right before my answer walks in the door.

"Finnick!" I say, letting go of Gale and giving him a hug.

"Annie and Johanna, too," He says as I let him go.

"Well, you can't exactly expect Jo to go down too easily," I say as the rest walk in. I give ech of them a hug, and surprisingly, Jo hugs me back.

" I can't believe you thought I died, Brainless," she says.

"I can't either," I say as we walk into Peeta's room.


End file.
